


Ride or Die

by ChiaWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: 2x15 post episode sanvers scene at home. Just a lil fic with a lot of feels.





	

 

Hand in hand, Alex led Maggie into her apartment, neither one wanting to release the soft contact.

Despite the physical and emotional heaviness of the past few hours, Alex felt more at ease than she had all week. It had worked out. They had saved all the aliens and she had got her job back. And most importantly, her dad was on their side. Her gut instincts had been right.

And she had this amazing woman to thank for it. This woman who had trusted her and supported her through it all. Alex doesn’t know what she would have done without her. Doesn’t know how she got so lucky to be able to call her her’s. She was terrified of losing it, of going too far for Maggie to handle and losing her.

She could tell Maggie was still shaken by what had happened. By the very real possibility that she could have lost Alex. Her ever-composed girlfriend trying to keep her worries in check but Alex could see it in the soft clinging to her body. Maggie had not once let go of her the whole journey home.

And once they took their jackets and shoes off, Maggie again took Alex’s hands, leading her to the couch and leaning in to hold her girlfriend. Alex placed a soothing kiss to her head.

“Maggie,” Alex murmured, content to just stay there in silence but wanting to comfort her girl, to share her own feelings and fears.

Maggie lifted and turned slightly to look in her eyes.

“Thank you for today, for everything… I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you, without your understanding and support.” Maggie’s eyes crinkled, nodding for her to continue knowing she had more to say. “I-I know I can go crazy sometimes…so inside my head and scary… I don’t know how you put up with me -I-”. She was rambling anxiously, horribly aware of what she put Maggie through.

“Hey,” Maggie shushed, turning to face Alex full on, “I knew what I was getting in to when I chose to be with you.” She screwed up her mouth teasingly adding “kind of” after a beat to ease the tension and her own emotions, earning a self-conscious chuckle from Alex.

She took Alex’s hands in to her own again, imploring “I love how crazy intense you are. And how you’ll stop at nothing to do what’s right… I will always support you in that.” She squeezed Alex’s hand in hers.

Alex gazed at her, the sincerity of Maggie’s tone and look making it impossible to doubt her words.

“Whatever happens…this is worth it,” she added, trying to take away the lingering traces of worry from Alex’s face- and meaning every word. Knowing that whatever happened to them, what they had was worth every hardship, would be worth all the pain. “Ride or die right?” she whispered, gulping down the immensity of her emotions.

Alex’s gaze roamed Maggie’s face, her heartbeat quickening at the intensity of the declaration now as the understanding passed between them. “Ride or die,” she echoed strongly, their eyes holding each other a beat longer before moving forward to take each others lips, unable to resist any longer. A deep moan coming through both of them at the ferocity of the kiss, the intensity of their want for each other.

Maggie pulled back with an exhale, her chest heaving. She stood up slowly, taking Alex’s hands in hers leading her to her bed, neither moving their eyes from the other.

Whatever life brought them…this would always be worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it:) Would love to know what you think!


End file.
